Saffron Ventura
Saffron Ventura is one of the female tributes from District 2 in the 3rd Pain Games. She is the younger sister of Troy Ventura. She is a career and trained for the games for years. Looks Saffron has sharp features, dazzling blue eyes, long brown hair that curls to the right. She is pretty small, but makes up for it in her strength and ego. She has a small, perky nose and full and short lips. She is around 5'3, not being the tallest of careers, but she can still hold her own in a fight perfectly well. She tends to have a scowl on her face, due to being in a bad mood a lot. On the outside, she looks like a typical career, but on the inside she is a lot more than meets the eye. Reaping Saffron and her brother, like always, headed to the square with their many step-siblings. They made it to the square in plenty of time and settled down fine as the escort appeared. The escort read out the first two names, the females, the first was unspecified, because Thalia Combe volunteered. The second name, was Saffron's. Troy heard this and within 5 seconds had volunteered his life. Then, the final male was read out, and Draco Adams volunteered. Ending District 2's reaping. Chariots ''Next up are the female tributes from District 2! Saffron Ventura is wearing red body armour that hasg! around 30 rubies around the legs and torso and in her hands are two knives. Next to her is Thalia Combe who is wearing black armour with rubies on, a helmet and she has an axe. After the females are the males who are Troy Ventura and Draco Adams. Troy is wearing black armour with around 20 diamonds on and in his hand is a large stone hammer. Draco is wearing something similar but the armour is dark red with diamonds and he has a sword. Both chariots are black with red font that says the district and what they are in charge of. ''-Ceaser Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games District 2 did well and managed to get 3rd place. Training For Training, Saffron hacked away at countless dummies, turning them to shreds within a minute, she then went on to throw the knives, hitting each of the targets and dummies in a critical spot. She then showed off her speed by sprinting around the room at top speed, jumping onto a wall, backflipping away from the wall, and landing gracefully on a dummy's shoulders, where she procedeed to hack its head off. Finally, she went to the climbing course which she cleared in under a minute with no technicalities. This gave her the score of 11. One of the highest scores the 3rd Pain Games tributes got. Pain Games Saffron participated in the bloodbath like many others. She got first blood by killing Demi Trusker. She then joined the Big Alliance with her brother, to meet up with Maple Tree, Talon Rosedain, Mariette Staford and Filivena Staford. The other members later found the alliance and joined them. Eight of the twelve tributes in the alliance survived the bloodbath. Aftermath Category:District 2 Category:3rd Pain Games